Can't take my eyes off of you
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: "Sabía que venir a Italia traería sus consecuencias... Ahora, con un océano de por medio y con esos ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente, no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto." Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de enero "Alec & Nessie", del Foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por momentos y sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático _"Alec &amp; Nessie"_ del Foro _"Sol de Medianoche"_

Mary Alice B.

* * *

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

Sabía que venir a Italia traería sus consecuencias. Mi madre se había opuesto desde el solo instante en que mi padre se lo contó: no tuve yo la oportunidad de decírselo, ya que apenas pensarlo, papá soltó un rugido y declaró que estaba en contra de mis deseos. Pese a todo, y con el apoyo de mis tías, me impuse y salí de casa... Ahora, con un océano de por medio y con esos ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente, no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Me hallaba en Milán y había salido a divertirme un poco, después de una semana de locura. Estando en un club atestado de gente y música estridente, me quedé de piedra cuando lo vi. Lo recordaba muy claramente a pesar de que la única vez que lo viera fuese hace algunos años atrás. Alec Vulturi, uno de los gemelos que más terror inspiraban entre los inmortales. Se suponía que nunca dejaba Volterra, a menos que estuviera cumpliendo una misión, lo que hacía más inesperada su presencia. Me pregunté, entonces, si habrían más vampiros en aquel lugar, y si no... ¿Estaba ahí por mí?

Lo consideré, pero no parecía el caso: le tomó al menos un par de segundos reconocerme, y se mostró igualmente sorprendido primero, simplemente curioso después. Pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No estaba realmente asustada, aunque sí preocupada: temía que el discurso de papá no fuera solo producto de su tendencia a sobredimensionar las cosas y que tuviera más razón de la que yo le había concedido.

Había crecido viendo a mi familia reaccionar de una manera poco agradable a la sola mención de los Vulturi, una mezcla de rencor, desconfianza y miedo; y ahora yo me encontraba, sola, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de uno de ellos. Decidí que salir corriendo solo daría pie a un problema mayor, yo podía no ser tan frágil, pero él era un vampiro completo y además entrenado. Pedí otro trago y consulté la hora en el móvil. Apenas era pasada la medianoche, demasiado temprano para dejar el club en un viernes. Por un momento desee tener a Jacob a mi lado para que me sacara de ahí... Jacob. Imposible. Nuestra amistad se había estropeado bastante en los últimos meses. Tendría que arreglármelas yo sola.

Para mi alivio, la música se animó aún más y la gente se agolpó en la pista de baile; el vampiro que me observaba quedó oculto tras la maraña de bailantes. Disfruté de la música y dejé pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de salir finalmente de aquel sitio. No estaba demasiado lejos de mi departamento, así que opté por caminar, además la noche erá cálida y muy agradable. Y me negaba a demostrar miedo o admitir que tendría que empacar mis cosas y volver con mis padres solo porque me asustaron los Vulturi. Eso no.

Habría avanzado solo un par de cuadras cuando me pareció escuchar unos pasos muy sutiles detrás de mí. Voltee, pero no vi a nadie. Respiré profundo y seguí andando. Una risita espectral flotaba en el aire. Me detuve para mirar a mi alrededor; de nuevo, nada. Le fruncí el ceño al asfalto y continué.

Un vampiro me esparaba al dobar la esquina. De pie, en mitad del camino, a unos tres metros delante de mí, mirándome de nuevo con ojos intensos.

—¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que los Cullen estaban en Italia. Tú eres... —por un momento parecía esforzarse por recordar mi nombre—, Renesmee, ¿no es así?

—Uhm... Sí —eso no me lo esperaba, no esperaba ser más que _una Cullen_, o _la híbrida_, para cualquiera de ellos.

—Has crecido —observó... y no dijo más.

No se movió, ni siquiera intentó acercarse a mí. Por extraño que sonara, no me parecía amenazante. Comencé a albergar la esperanza de no tener que tomar el primer avión de vuelta a América. Decidí retomar mi camino; si él no tenía intenciones, ni órdenes de atacarme, yo no tenía por qué quedarme en mitad de la acera por el resto de la noche. Al pasar a su lado, mis ojos se trabaron con los suyos; verme reflejada en esos espejos de rojo carmesí me pareció de algún modo excitante. Al tenerlo tan cerca, por primera vez, pude percibir su esencia, olía mejor que cualquier vampiro que conociera, y, si me detenía a examinar su rostro, resultaba singularmente atractivo.

Se giró para no perder el contacto visual conmigo; yo me sentía bajo alguna especie de hechizo pues tampoco quería romperlo. En un fugaz movimieto levantó su mano para jugar con uno de mis rizos al tiempo que decía con voz queda:

—Al amo le gustará saber que los Cullen han venido a visitarlo —no me pareció ninguna amenaza, más bien un sutil intento de extender nuestra entrevista.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no ha venido mi familia, solo yo... —¡Rayos!, acababa de revelar que estaba sola y a su completa merced —. Es decir...

—Shhhh. De ser ese el caso, no hará falta que se lo diga aún—sus ojos parecían arder. Repentinamente su expresión cambió, para volver a la mueca de indiferencia que yo recordaba haber visto años atras en medio de la nieve y, dejando ir suavemente mi cabello entre sus dedos, comenzó a poner distancia entre nosotros alejándose calle abajo.

Fue apenas en ese momento que me di cuenta de que iba completamente vestido de negro... y de que le sentaba muy bien. Me quedé como una idiota, viéndolo desaparecer en la negrura, antes de recordar hacia dónde me dirigía.

Una vez en casa, me encontré a mi misma yendo de un lado para otro sumamente emocionada; ese encuentro misterioso me había dejado sintiéndome... inspirada, creo. No tenía la menor intención de dormir, busqué algo de música y unos lápices y me puse a garabatear lo primero que se me ocurriese.

Pese a mi repentino entusiasmo, debí quedarme dormida en algún momento, porque me encontré, a la mañana siguiente, con la mejilla pegada a un pliego de papel que reposaba sobre mi escritorio; desde el pliego me miraban unos profundos ojos rojos. Eso me dio una idea; yo sabía mucho sobre los Vulturi, pero después de la entrevista de la noche pasada, deseaba más información, sobre uno de ellos en específico.

Llamar a papá definitivamente sería mala idea, y el abuelo podría no decirme lo que deseaba saber; se me ocurrió que la mejor opción era el tío Jasper. Tomé el móvil y recé porque estuviera solo o lo bastante lejos para que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a decirle.

Tuve suerte. Luego de explicar brevemente que deseaba de su parte toda la discreción posible, le pregunté sobre la persona que me interesaba. Entre otras cosas dijo que Alec era, no solo el más peligroso de los gemelos, sino también el más sádico, el más frío y calculador; que definitivamente no debía confiarme de su apariencia.

—Ness, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Has notado algo sospechoso?... ¿Está todo bien?... ¿Ness?... ¡Resnesmee!

—¡Ah? Esto... está todo bien —respondí a la preocupada voz que brotaba del teléfono—. Era solo curiosidad. Y recuerda no decir nada, no quiero que papá se ponga como loco de nuevo.

—Esta bien —se escuchaba receloso, no era fácil engañar a Jasper, pero mientras estuvieramos a kilómetros de distancia, no podría hacer menos que creerme—. Tendré cuidado con Edward —hubo un corto silencio—, pero a cambio, tendrás que decirme todo lo que está pasando, ¿has escuchado?. Edward no es el único que puede ponerse pesado.

¡Rayos!

—No pasa nada, de veras. Cuidate mucho y besos a todos.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada —fue toda su respuesta y colgó. Me había amenazado, pero al menos me había dicho lo que quería. Tío sobreprotector seguía siendo mejor que padre sobreprotector. Que Alec fuera peligroso, no me sorprendía, pero realmente yo había pensado que su hermana era la peor de los dos... Debía andarme con cuidado.

En el transcurso del día, un sábado soleado y tranquilo, lento y corriente, las palabras de Jasper estuvieron dando vueltas en mi mente y volviéndose cada vez más pesadas. El sentido común hizo su aparición en algún punto del día y se me antojó que tal vez sería mejor contarle todo a mi familia y volver a casa, escuchar todos los "te lo dije", los sermones y también los reproches de Jacob. La sola idea me hizo sentir derrotada, éste era mi arranque de independencia y rebeldía y tenía que sacrificarlo todo por un vampiro sanguinario que me había salido al paso. Injusto.

Enojada con el universo, pero decidida a poner fin a mi momentánea libertad, me propuse disfrutar mi última noche en Italia antes de tomar el teléfono y firmar mi sentencia. _¡Vamos! _—me dije—, _esta será la despedida, hay que sonreír al menos._ Escogí unos jeans ajustados y un blusón de tela muy liviana que me encantaba, arreglé mis rizos cobrizos con mucho cuidado y cuando estuve lista, tomé un pequeño bolsito de mano y salí de allí deseando que la noche no acabara.

No esperaba que las cosas se pusieran tan extrañas nada más salir la puerta. Una silueta alta y esbelta descansaba contra el muro del edificio; algo me decía que no se trataba de una persona corriente. Dudé, pero seguí mi camino tratando de no mirar demasiado al extraño. Antes de alcanzar la esquina y salir a la calle principal, Alec me alcanzó. A quién quería engañar, desde el principio supe que era él, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —susurró muy cerca de mí.

Me giré y me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Había algo feroz en su expresión que, lejos de asustarme, me agradaba.

—No imagino qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, pero sera lo que sea, me parece que ha sido una suerte que ocurriera. Ha sido una feliz coincidencia.

No entendía una palabra de lo que decía, pero no quería ni podía apartarme de él. Estábamos en una zona poco transitada; solo los residentes de mi edificio, que entraran o salieran de ahí podrían interrumpirnos, pero por alguna razón nadie parecía estar dispuesto a astravesar esa pequeña calle en ese preciso momento.

—Me resulta muy extraño, pero... no consigo apartar mis ojos de ti —vaya, eso ya lo había notado—. Tienes algo que me atrae inevitablemente. Eres... diferente a todo...

Vi cómo acercaba aún más su rostro al mío, ladeando un poco la cabeza, y muy tarde se me ocurrió que podría estar deseando mi sangre —se suponía que no olía igual que la de los humanos, mas no tenía manera de saber qué era lo que quería—, pero mis pensamientos quedaron truncos en el momento en que sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos.

Fue como caer en medio de un torbellino, o en un agujero negro, todo daba vueltas a una velocidad impresionate y el vértigo lo hacía aún mejor. El sabor de lo prohibido se desprendía de sus labios y una pasión, hasta entonces desconocida para mí, comenzaba a arder en mi pecho. Debía de sentirme aterrada o asqueada, pero me sentía de maravilla, era como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida por ese beso, por esos labios, por esos ojos de infierno.

Cuando me soltó, se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro aniñado; le correspondí el gesto con una desafiante. Nos medimos con la mirada por unos escasos segundos, hasta estar seguros de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en este mudo pacto y entonces alargó su blanca mano para tomar mi muñeca.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —demandé sin alarmarme, era mera curiosidad.

—Es una sorpresa.

Me arrastró hasta un bonito y en apariencia veloz coche negro y enseguida se montó en el asiento del conductor; mientras le daba al encendido, preguntó:

—¿Tenías planes para hoy?

Lo pensé por un instante: empacar resignadamente y hablar con mis padres, no era precisamente lo que yo llamaría _planes_.

—No, en lo absoluto.

—Perfecto —fue todo lo que dijo mientras comenzábamos a recorrer la ciudad nocturna.

Debía de estar loca, más loca que mi madre en su momento, pero no me arrenpetía, es más, daba gracias a los cielos de que Alice no fuera capaz de verme bajo ninguna circunstancia y por tanto mi escapada con Alec se mantuviera en el más puro secreto. Mi peligroso, excitante y delicioso secreto.

Mis deseos se cumplieron, esa noche parecía que no acabaría jamás. Nunca me había sentido tan viva y tan libre, nunca había sentido algo tan abrasador por nada ni por nadie. Pasé toda la noche en compañía de Alec Vulturi, sumergida en esos ojos rojos que se negaban a dejarme ir. Fue simplemente la mejor noche de mi vida.


End file.
